テンプレート:Personal storyline infobox
}}} ;年代 : } AE }}}}}} }| ( }) }} ;種族 : } | asura | charr | human | norn | sylvari = }}} }}} | all = 全ての種族 | grawl = Charr Norn Asura | hylek = Human Norn Asura Sylvari | ogre = Charr Norn | quaggan = Human Asura Sylvari | skritt = Human Charr Sylvari | 不明 }} ; レベル : } }| ; Storyline : } | asura = } | statics = College of Statics | dynamics = College of Dynamics | synergetics = College of Synergetics | val-a golem = VAL-A Golem | transatmospheric converter = Transatmospheric Converter | infinity ball = Infinity Ball | choose an order = Choosing an Order | 不明 }} | charr = } | blood legion = Blood Legion | ash legion = Ash Legion | iron legion = Iron Legion | loyal soldier = Loyal Soldier | sorcerous shaman = Sorcerous Shaman | honorless gladium = Honorless Gladium | choose an order = Choosing an Order | 不明 }} | human = } | commoner = Commoner | nobility = Nobility | street rat = Street Rat | unknown parents = Unknown Parents | dead sister = Dead Sister | missed opportunity = Missed Opportunity | choose an order = Choosing an Order | 不明 }} | norn = } | strength = Defeat our Ancient Foes | cunning = Honor the Spirits | instinct = Defend the Mists | blacked out = Blacked Out | got in a fight = Sought Revenge | lost an heirloom = Lost an Heirloom | choose an order = Choosing an Order | 不明 }} | sylvari = } | white stag = Dreams of the White Stag | green huntsman = Dreams of the Green Huntsman | shield of the moon = Dreams of the Shield of the Moon | act with wisdom = "Act with wisdom, but act" | right to grow = "All things have a right to grow" | where life goes = "Where life goes, so too, should you" | choose an order = Choosing an Order | 不明 }} | all = } | } | choose an order = Choosing an Order | new order = The Orders of Tyria | tribal races | racial sympathy = A Friend In Deed | this far | claw island = This Far, No Further }} ( }}} | durmand priory | priory = Durmand Priory | order of whispers | whispers = Order of Whispers | the vigil | vigil = Vigil | all = All Orders }}) | } | innocent = The Cost of Victory (Letting an innocent die) | dishonored = The Cost of Victory (Dishonored by allies) | suffer = The Cost of Victory (Making another suffer) | cost of victory = The Cost of Victory (All fears) | savior = Savior of Tyria }} }} | grawl = A Friend In Deed (Grawl) | hylek = A Friend In Deed (Hylek) | ogre = A Friend In Deed (Ogre) | quaggan = A Friend In Deed (Quaggan) | skritt = A Friend In Deed (Skritt) | 不明 }}}} ;前のイベント : }| }| }}} } | }| }| }}}}} } | }| }| }}}}} } | }| }| }}}}} } | }| }| }}}}} } | }| }| }}}}} }| ;次のイベント : }| }| }}}}} } | }| }| }}}}} } | }| }| }}}}} } | }| }| }}}}} } | }| }| }}}}} } map.jpg|exists}} | style="width:100%" - style="text-align:center;" } } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | }} Parameters ;name : Name of the event. Defaults to the page name. ;location : Required. The locations in which the event takes place. This is usually a comma separated list. ;race : Required. The race of the character required to do the event. (Uncapitalized). : Can also be race of Racial Sympathy, automatically listing available races. ;order : The order associated with the story, if any, available to all races. Required for lvl 30-50 stories' background to work. ;level : Required. The level of this event. ;background : The answer to one of the three racial biography questions required to do the event. Go check the Biography page to make sure of the proper wording. : Some story chapters, particularly those above level 30, have names not relating to character's background. ;living_story : Optional. If this parameter is set, race is no longer required since all living story events are available for all races. Will also categorise the living story. ;prev1 : Required. The name of the first previous event. ;prev1_bg : The associated biography option for the previous event. (Only if multiple.) ;prev2, prev3, prev4, prev5, prev6, prev2_bg, prev3_bg, prev4_bg, prev5_bg, prev6_bg : Same as above. (Only used if there are multiple preceding events (i.e. converging storyline).) ;next1 : Required. The name of the first following event. ;next1_bg : The associated biography option for the following event. ;next2, next3, next4, next5, next2_bg, next3_bg, next4_bg, next5_bg : Same as above. (Only used if there are multiple following events (i.e. diverging storyline).) ;map1 : The name of the file (without the File: tag). ;map1-text : The text that goes under map1. ;map2, map3, map4, map5, map2-text, map3-text, map4-text, map5-text : Same as above. Code Personal storyline